Possibilities of You and Me
by tv freak 92
Summary: At times, possibilities are endless but in time, we have to let go for our loved one’s happiness. MacPeyton, SMacked


**Title: Possibilities of You and Me**

**Summary: At times, possibilities are endless but in time, we have to let go for our loved one's happiness. MacPeyton, SMacked**

**Genre: Romance/Angst **

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. If we did SMacked would be together already.**

**Parings: SMacked Mac/Peyton**

**Rating: T**

**Tf92: Fifth fic in the ym game :) Anyways hope you like. **

**Mj0621: Well, I had to make one fic with my buddy again before I post anything. Jk, I needed a break and thanks to tf92 for giving me one. Here's another random fic by us. Stella or Peyton... the suspense eh?**

**--------------------------------**

**Stella's POV: **

I just closed my case and relief was starting to overtake my body... I thought my day was just ended but I was wrong.

I was suppose to hand this folder I'm holding to Mac when a scene in front of me made me stop my tracks.

I gulped as I saw Mac kissing Peyton. I wiped the tears that threatened to fall. I felt my heart brake into pieces.

I moved to hide myself from their view. I know I shouldn't be here staring at them (I know what privacy means) but somewhere inside my thoughts urged me to look. I can see... Oh yes, I can see them well. From where I'm standing, it seems they both are happy... in love. I felt another pang in my heart again when I realized... he never told me. He never told me at all. I know it's none of my business... but can you blame me if I feel hurt being... left out?

I walked away when I saw him pull back. Maybe I'd ask him about it tomorrow. I quickly shook the idea away knowing he'd probably have a go at me for invading their privacy.

My day changed from bright to dull. It suddenly made me crappy... I wonder...

Why is this a big deal? It's not like I'm attached to Mac that way. He's my best friend, no more, no less. It's not like I love Mac Taylor... That would be... true. These sudden realizations came to me in the speed of light. Is that why I'm so devastated? Is that why I'm so affected?

I leaned against the wall and let the tears fall. The door to the lab opened and I walked off to my car. I knew who it was.

I really don't feel like talking right now. Call me insensitive but I dashed and hurriedly left the building without any word.

**-------------------------------------------**

**Mac's POV: **

I was working on the files on my table as fast as I can. I was wondering if I could catch Stella before she goes home. I want to tell her something... something about _Peyton and_ me... I never had a chance to tell her today (we were working on different cases) and I feel like todays the right time to tell her. I hear heels clicking down the corridor. Perfect, it's her; maybe I could ask her if she wants coffee from Sullivan's. The smile on my face faded a little when I saw it wasn't her... It was Peyton.

She smiled at me and walked round the desk. I smiled faintly at her. She lent down and kissed me gently.

"Were you expecting someone else?" I shook my head no and barely smiled.

"No. Not really. I mean I was looking for-"

"Stella." She finished then continued, "Are you going to tell her now? About us?"

I nodded "Yeah, when I see her that is" Peyton nodded and smiled at me again.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

I stood up and piled the papers on the table reluctantly. "Yes."

She held my hand as we walked out the office.

I was expecting something planned from Peyton but another surprise came to me... I saw her. I saw Stella. My heart skipped a beat and I felt my stomach turn.

I sighed. I guessed she saw the kiss as I noticed that she had her arms folded in a way she only does when's she's upset.

I was about to open my mouth and call her but words failed when I saw her turn and walked away rather... _hastily._

My eyes began to tear up. I'm sure Peyton noticed as I heard her call out Stella's name.

Sadly, Stella didn't hear her. I looked up in the sky to hold my tears back and sighed. "It's okay."

I heard her sigh, "It's not Mac, you're crying. I...I know you care for her" I looked at her and wiped away the tears. She hugged me "Call her"

I pondered. I should I call her...? Uncertainties fill my mind as I weight the pros and cons of my actions... Peyton squeezes my hand and tilts her head, "Are you hungry then?"

I nodded "Yeah, where do you have in mind?"

"I have something prepared at my place. Shall we?"

I smiled slightly "Sure"

**------------------------------------**

**Stella's POV:**

I'm sipping my wine while thinking how pathetic I am. Music filled my apartment as my vision's fixed on my glass. So much for believing in happy endings…

I curled up at one end of the sofa, glass in one hand.

I used to think everyone has a happy ending but now it seems I was wrong.

I closed my eyes; I woke up to the sound of knocking glancing at the clock I realized I'd fallen asleep. Standing up I walked over to the door and opened it. Coming face to face with the man that had caused the pain.

"Hi. Sorry for..." My senses left me as I stare at his beautiful eyes... I shook my head and didn't let him in. Insensitive? Maybe... but I have to guard myself from him.

He looked at me "Can I come in...I...we need to talk" I stared at him and sighed "We can talk here"

I can see the sadness in his eyes. I felt guilty but I knew better than to take that thought into action. I'd give in to him again... and that I must avoid. "Need something?"

"I'm sorry" I looked up trying not to cry, "Stell...I'm really sorry. I should've told you sooner."

I laughed at myself, this is so sad... pathetic... Why is he saying sorry? What am I? His girlfriend? His ex? I croaked, "Why? It's not like it's any of my business Mac."

"You're my best friend and I-"

I looked at him "You what Mac?"

"And I... don't want you to think that you don't mean anything" I snorted a little bit at that. Where is this going?

I shook my head at him "Mind telling me what that's supposed to mean Mac?"

Mac sighed and gave up hoping I'd let him in, "I mean, you've been a part of my life and I don't want you thinking you've been left out..."

"I don't think that Mac, i'm just upset that you never told that's all" the tears began to fall. I felt Mac reach up and wipe them away. It took all my strength not to lean into the touch.

He looked stunned as I pulled away. It pains me to do this but I have to. "Stell-" There he goes... using that name that makes me weak.

I looked at him "I think it's best if you go Mac" I turned to walk back into my apartment when he grabbed my wrist stopping me.

I looked up at him questioningly. "Stell...I have to tell you something"

I have to stop this once and for all. If this continues, it will make things more complex than they already are. "Mac, to be frank, I thought the possibilities between you and me were possible. It seemed endless and... But this day proves that I was wrong about everything. Good night Mac."

I shut the door and leaned against it. I know I hurt Mac. I saw it in his eyes. I heard him sigh heavily then his footsteps walking towards the lift. When I was sure he'd gone I let the tears fall again.

I have to let go... I have given him his happiness even though it isn't with me.


End file.
